


London Sunrise

by EscapistBehavior



Series: Florida Sunsets + extras [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (apparently george doesn't live in london and i made that up, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, but they both have feelings for each other, i swear i heard that somewhere, idc enough to fix it), im just projecting too hard onto that line ok, prequel to my other fic, so they don't get together in this one, yes im writing another fic about "dream needs me sometimes"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapistBehavior/pseuds/EscapistBehavior
Summary: They had a routine for nights like this, well established after the first few times Dream had called him. One morning years ago, George had woken to two missed calls and half a dozen unread messages on different platforms, all of them some variation ofim sorry ik it’s late in London but i need to talk to you. He’d called Dream right away, and after making sure he was ok he’d offered to make it so Dream’s calls rang through do not disturb. Well, offered wasn’t the right word. He’d just started setting it up and told Dream he was doing it halfway through. It had taken some time to convince Dream that he could call him whenever he needed to, time zones be damned, and that George really wouldn’t mind losing sleep for him (they both knew how much George loved to sleep. Neither of them addressed it).A prequel to my other fic Florida Sunsets, but you can read either one first really.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Florida Sunsets + extras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172645
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	London Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> If Dream and/or George change their mind about shipping this will ofc be taken down.

_5 AM_

George was pulled from his sleep by the ringing of his phone. _What fucking time is - Dream!_ George sat up and fumbled blindly for his phone, answering as soon as he found it.

“Dream, are you safe?”

“George I feel like I’m dying.” Dream rasped.

“Because you’re actually in danger or because of your brain?” 

“Ugh, brain. Fuck. I can't do this.” George could hear Dream’s breathing over the phone, panicked and way too fast. “I can’t, George.”

“Dream. Dream, look at me-er, no. Listen to-”

“Can I?” Dream whispered.

“What?”

“S-sorry, nevermind-”

“No, it’s ok!” George turned on his camera and gave Dream a small wave. He didn’t have time to overthink that request right now. “Ok, look at me. I’m here, it’s ok, we’re gonna calm you down, ok?”

“Ok,” Dream said in between racing breaths.

“Alright, listen to my breathing, Dream.” It was more a reminder than an instruction at this point, a strategy that worked for Dream that they’d figured out ages ago. George took long, exaggerated breaths, making sure they’d be picked up over the phone. He could just barely hear Dream’s as they calmed down, slowly coming closer and closer to George’s pace. When he could tell Dream’s breathing was more steady, he stopped making his own quite so dramatic and asked, “What do you need?”

They had a routine for nights like this, well established after the first few times Dream had called him. One morning years ago, George had woken to two missed calls and half a dozen unread messages on different platforms, all of them some variation of _im sorry ik it’s late in London but i need to talk to you_. He’d called Dream right away, and after making sure he was ok he’d offered to make it so Dream’s calls rang through do not disturb. Well, offered wasn’t the right word. He’d just started setting it up and told Dream he was doing it halfway through. It had taken some time to convince Dream that he could call him whenever he needed to, time zones be damned, and that George really wouldn’t mind losing sleep for him (they both knew how much George loved to sleep. Neither of them addressed it). Eventually Dream accepted it. Every now and then he would call George during the day, or wake him up at night, and George would talk him through whatever he was struggling with. He wished he could do more. He wished he could be by Dream’s side when he was like this, wished he could comfort him with a hug or make him breakfast when he couldn’t get out of bed to make it himself (to be fair, George always wanted to hug Dream. But this was different).

Dream answered after a moment. “I… guess I wanna talk about it?” 

“Alright, go ahead.” George nodded encouragingly.

“I just… I spent all day trying to come up with an idea for a video but I just couldn’t, everything was boring or too complicated or… they just all sucked. I don’t think I can keep doing this, I’m not actually good at any of this…”

“Dream, ideas are super hard to come up with. Everyone gets stuck sometimes, you don’t need to beat yourself up about it-”

“But I’ve been stuck for ages and really I’ve been doing the same one idea for months and eventually people will get bored and forget about me-”

“Hey, hey, look at me. There is nothing wrong with having a good series and sticking with it for a while, and you put so much effort into them. And if people start to get tired of manhunt, you’ll just come up with something else. Because you _are_ good at this, Dream. Literally millions of people think so. And you know, _I_ think so. And you have to listen to me.” George winked, hoping he could make Dream laugh. It worked. 

“Thank you, George.” He could hear a smile creeping into Dream’s voice. 

“If you want to talk about ideas, we can. Or we can do something else, whatever’s best for you.”

“I… I dunno if thinking about youtube is a good idea for me right now. Um… could we just talk about something else for a bit? Just anything, I… talking to you is really nice. Relaxing, you know…” 

George fought back a grin, settling for a small smile. “Yeah, I get it. I like talking to you too.” The call fell silent for a moment. “So, how’s the weather in Florida?”

“Really, George? ‘How’s the weather?’ Is that the best conversation topic you could come up with?,” Dream teased.

“No seriously, I saw on the news that it's _really_ hot in the states right now, right?”

“Yeah, it’s miserable. Ugh. I swear, if you ever come to Florida your British ass is gonna straight up die.”

“Shut up!” George laughed.

“Oh, I’m Georgenotfound and it’s _sooo hot_ here in London, I’m litcherally _dying_ , please send help!” Dream mocked in a horrible British accent. 

“Yeah, well if you come to London in the winter I know you’ll turn into a popsicle.”

“I don’t care, idiot, I’d still be seeing snow for the first time so it’d be worth it, you’d be dying of heat stroke for nothing.”

They talked for hours. George was relieved to hear the strain slowly leave Dream’s voice.

“And then he…” George paused. “Oooh, Dream, I think the sun’s rising! It’s been ages since I saw a sunrise.”

“Because you always sleep in so late!” 

“Shut up, let me show you!” George flipped his camera and pulled up his blinds, pointing his phone at the glow over the horizon.

“Wow…”

“Is it pretty?” George asked quietly.

“Can’t you - oh… Yeah, it’s beautiful. I bet it’d be even better in person.”

“Probably, yeah.” George sighed. Funny, neither of them could see this sunrise properly. He closed the blinds and flopped back onto his bed. After a moment, he switched his camera back to his face. He couldn’t help but notice that Dream lost his train of thought for a moment when George’s face became visible again. _Overthinking,_ he scolded himself.

It reminded him of the question that had been nagging at George all night, one he knew he shouldn't ask. But he was dying to know. 

“Um, Dream, you totally don’t have to answer, but… why did you want me to turn my camera on?”

“Oh…” (George immediately regretted asking) “I guess… this is gonna sound weird but I just… I like seeing you?”(And then immediately _stopped_ regretting asking) “It’s… it’s nice, it feels a bit more like you’re… here. With me. I know it’s a weird thing to ask but I just really wanted to see you tonight and I didn’t really think before… sorry.”

“No no, don’t apologize, that totally makes sense! I can turn my camera on next time you call if that would help.” _I almost wish you’d ask me to turn it on every time we talk. Not that you would._

_…He likes seeing me._

“That… I think that would help, if you’re ok with it.”

“Of course!” George paused for a moment. “That would be nice, wouldn’t it? If I was really there with you?”

“Yeah,” Dream nearly whispered. “I really wish we could hug right now.”

“I wish we could hug all the time.” George blurted. _Fuck, why did I say that-_

“Yeah, me too.” 

George reached his arms in front of him so that they covered the edges of his video. “I guess this is the best we can do right now. Virtual hug!” He smiled sadly.

“Virtual hug.” _I wonder if he’s doing it back. I hope he is. He’s probably not, what would the point be?_ “Hey, George?”

“Yeah?”

“Um, I…” he trailed off and George’s jaw dropped. Apparently Dream _was_ doing it back, because he’d just turned his camera on.

 _That’s him. That’s_ him _. That’s Dream._ Dream’s eyes were squeezed shut, his hair falling in gentle waves around his face. He was… _beautiful_. 

“Oh!” _Say something, idiot!_

Dream opened his eyes almost shyly. “Hi.”

George gaped. _What the hell do I say? Come on, anything!_

Dream blushed (George could actually see that now!) and looked away from the screen. “Um, I just, you know, _hugs_ , and I mean I’ve wanted to show you for ages but it just felt weird to-” 

“Dream, slow down, it’s ok. It’s, uh, it’s nice to see you.”

“Really?” 

“Y-yeah…” Now it was George’s turn to blush. _Goddamn it, of course he had to be hot. It’s_ Dream _, of course he was._

Dream giggled, still hugging the camera. “I think I should probably go to bed, it’s getting pretty late here and I didn’t sleep much last night.” 

George managed to hide his disappointment. He really didn’t want to stop talking to Dream (and if he also didn’t want to stop looking at his gorgeous face? Well…). It would be ages before he was awake again. But Dream was right. “Yeah, you should sleep. Goodnight, Dream.”

“Goodnight, George!” Dream’s face disappeared from George’s phone. _I wonder when I’ll get to see him again._

_I hope it’s soon._

***

Nine hours later George’s heart skipped a beat when he opened a snapchat notification to see Dream’s face smiling up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it and you haven't read Florida Sunsets yet, you should check it out! ^-^ 
> 
> Of course I sat down to write a fic where the characters are on opposites sides of the Atlantic and still somehow made it about hugging, if you hadn't figured out my love language is physical touch by now, well... 
> 
> Any comments/compliments/criticism are greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think of this <3
> 
> Also drink water >:(


End file.
